winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Beyond Believix!
Hey there! I just want to show my opinion here! So no bad comments or any comments can make another fight here! Thanks! Thanks to Krystal’s appearance, we learnt that Flora isn’t the true princess, and her powers are showed. I want to say here that I don’t want to mention about why Flora said lie, I’m talking about powers. I’m not surprised, because Galatea’s appearance did that, too. But Galatea’s special effects when she used her powers were unknown – well, it’s maybe something concerned to music notes, like Musa because they’re in the same planet. In fact, Flora has 3 special effects when she uses her power: three-petal flowers (Nick’s specials), butterflies (Charmix level up – 2nd season) and leaves (Believix form), while Krystal has similar effects – the six-petal flowers… I also want to know why Galatea hadn’t appeared on ep 503? She’s a minor, that’s true, but she’s much known to fans than the other fairies like Kimmy, Katy, ect… The most suitable reason is she garduated. I’m impressed that a student for long years like Mirta hasn’t garduated yet… She studied at Alfea from the 2nd season, so 5th season is her 3rd year at Alfea, while Galatea’d just studied in Alfea for 2 years and garduated? And what’s Roy’s role in this season? I heard people said that Roy is the new bf for Layla/Aisha. But in the 10th ep, Nabu will have a chance to return… So… why we need a “Roy” on the story lines? Except they want Nabu’d gone forever… I just hope they can find someone be Roxy’s bf… And about that mysterious David, too… I just hope Rainbow works hard to clear all the mysteries… The last things make me worried is our sweet Roxy. She’s just started her first school year at Alfea in incomplete Believix form, means her power is much stronger than her classmates. And the Winx is now away for their own mission, so who will help Roxy in studying and the other things? And the Winx will have to earn 2 new power (currently just 1 more to go)… And Roxy doesn’t join the new journey, so she will not (currently at 5th season) earn any new power, except the Harmonix power can be packed/wrapped and gifted, and the Sirenix Book will not ever be destroyed – we can’t guess what will happen in the future, right? With that clues/theories, the Winx Club will have disbalance powers – all the girls in Sirenix level, and Roxy in Believix power? Some people worry about the ages, because Roxy is the youngest one. In fact, Stella is the oldest Winx; Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla/Aisha have the same age; and Roxy is the youngest Winx. So, if talking about generations, there’re 3 groups of ages in the Winx, I don’t think people should worry about that anymore. Or Roxy will have to finish the quest to earn her Harmonix alone? I don’t think it’s easy to do that, because even the other fairies from the other fairies schools are in groups of three, they still can’t find the creature of Mentaland – the rainbow furred unicorn/horse! One more thing, it’s like the bet with your destiny. If Roxy lose, means she will lose all her power, and begins with a zero power? I don’t think that’s a good idea… And without the Sirenix Book, fairies/witches can’t earn their Sirenix level. But so far, thanks to Sen, we found out Icy’s Sirenix (how wonderful!)… means the Trix has the Sirenix book… It’s unknown if they make a copy or take the original book… I also want to know Trix’s Sirenix is temporary or permanently. Because as you all know, Gloomix, Disenchantix disappeared when Darkar, Valtor were defeated… I just hope it’s permanently, because I want to see the Trix’s appearance in 6th season. So… how do you think? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:45, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts